customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures (Jomaribryan's version)
Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures is an American cartoon intended for young children. The show premiered on January 19, 2008 on PBS Kids. The show follows a girl named Betsy as she starts out her school years. The series premiere shows Betsy facing the uncertainty of her first day of school and the adjustments she must make as she meets her new teacher and classmates, encounters unfamiliar rules and routines, and finds herself in an entirely new environment. Subsequent episodes show Betsy's excitement and sense of adventure as she adapts to the new experiences of kindergarten. This show is similar to other PBS Kids shows like Caillou and Clifford the Big Red Dog that cater to an audience of children between the ages of 2-6. Characters * Betsy (voiced by Daveigh Chase), the title and main character of the show. * Billy (voiced by Nancy Cartwright), who enjoys playing in the dirt and is Betsy's best friend. * Scott (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz), a smart boy with glasses who is very interested in science. * Molly (voiced by Vicki Lewis), an elitist girl. * Sarah (voiced by Cree Summer), a girl who excels at nearly all sports was a Game called "Exercise with Sarah". * Kenji (voiced by Nancy Cartwright), an intelligent boy who enjoys dancing. * Maria (voiced by Cree Summer), a quiet and artistic girl. * Newton (voiced by Kath Soucie), who shares similar interests to Scott and Kenji * Mrs. Carl O'Connor (voiced by Sally Struthers), the kindergarten teacher * Mr. Carl O'Connor (voiced by Tom Kenny), the kindergarten teacher's husband * Bus Driver Bob (voiced by Fred Willard), the loyal bus driver * Mr. Richard Warner (voiced by Tom Bosley), the principal at Lakeshore Elementary School * Kevin (voiced by Nancy Cartwright), Betsy's baby brother * Daphne-Betsy's mother (voiced by Bess Armstrong), a homemaker who takes care of her daughter Betsy and her baby son Kevin. She is a stay-at-home mother and does not seem to have any outside job. * Darnell-Betsy's father (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz), an airplane pilot who speaks to Betsy in "airplane-talk." He appears to be the family's sole breadwinner. * Farmer Thomas Warner (voiced by Jorge Diaz), Richard Warner's brother and the owner of Warner Farms * Gracie (voiced by Kathryn Mullen), Betsy's family's dog * Kitty (voiced by Pam Arciero), Betsy's family's cat * Sidney (voiced by Anthony Asbury), the pet salamander that belongs to Mrs. O'Connor's kindergarten class Settings * Albright's department store where Molly hangs out and Betsy bought her mother a hair pin for $1.75; she earned that money by selling lemonade * Warner Farms - where the principal's brother raises livestock * Lakeshore Elementary School - Betsy's school where she attends kindergarten * library where students borrow books for a week * the school yard of Lakeshore Elementary School - it has served as a place to hold Mrs. O'Connor's carnival as well as a place for the kindergarten students to play during recess * Betsy's house - where she lives with her stay-at-home mother and her airplane pilot father * Lakeshore - where Betsy, her friends, and family live * the museum where Betsy and her school friends went to in the first episode Episodes # "How It All Began & Lost and Found" # "The Farmyard Field Trip & Betsy's Green Thumb" # "Boots, Boots, Boots & Team Player" # "Camping Out & Betsy Kites" # "The Spy Who Taught Me & Show and Tell" # "Betsy Buys a Vowel & Follow These Directions" # "Frisky Business & Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow" # "Borrowed Time & Happy Earth Day" # "Tickets, Please & Have You Got the Time" # "Growing, Growing Gone & The Treasure of the Sierra Betsy" # "Introducing the Post Office & A Berry Sore Stomach" # "Lyrtle the Turtle & The Great Gingerbread Man Mystery" # "Molly's First Bike Ride & An Awfully Frightening Lightning" # "Newton the New Kid & A Colorful Encounter" # "Betsy is Invited to Dinner & Maria's Birthday Party" # "Kevin Goes to Day Care & Betsy's Family Reunion" # "Betsy's Road Trip & Betsy and the Fire Engine" # "Betsy's Scary Dream & Betsy Goes to the Mall" # "Betsy Halloween # "Betsy Pirates & Billy Treasure" # "Betsy Christmas" # "Molly Airplane & Betsy Police Lap" # "Hello Scott & Jiday Gone" # "The New Cafeteria & The Principal's Office" # "Betsy Goes to Camp & Betsy and the Scary Bird" # "Betsy's New Sweater & Walking Around the Neighborhood" # "The School Play & Baseball Betsy" # "Rain Rain Scott & Molly Butcher" # "Betsy's New Shoes & Hurricane Betsy" # "Betsy's Awesomeness Game & Maria the Magician" # "Betsy's New Library Book & Betsy Goes to the Dentist" # "Back to School & The Tooth Chart" # "Big and Little Bugs & A Happy Day" # "Music Lessons & School Project" # "Wedding Day & New Camera" # "Billy's Birthday Party & Doctor's Appointment" # "Golden Bears & Hello Maria" # "Movie Time & Betsy's Bad Dream" # "Scott Sleeping & Sarah Stars" # "The New Aquarium & The Wild Wild West" # "Betsy Graduates Kindergarten & How It All Ended" # "Playdate & Betsy Goes Fishing" # "Betsy's Number Hunt & Betsy's Scavenger Hunt" # "The Science Fair & Betsy Meets Big Time Rush" # "Betsy in Wonderland" # "My Aunt Came Back" & "Basketball Tryouts" # "Blueberry Hill & A Trip to the Hospital" # "Teacher Appreciation Day & The Treehouse" # "Painting The School & Going Swimming" # "Grocery Shopping & Mother's Day" # "Betsy's Eight Baby & Betsy Takes Karate" # "Alldrea Kindergarten & Cindy Department" # "Betsy's Cousin" & "The Prize Machine" # "Fast Food & Betsy Joins The Choir" # "Wedding Party" & "Church Party" # "Natalie Visits" & "Betsy's 8Birthday Party" # "Betsy Meets Sesame Street" & "Betsy and the Carnival"th # "E-Mails" & "The Bet" # "Electronics Store" & "Betsy is Late for School" # "Stranded Inside An Elevator" & "Grocery Shopping" # "Walking in Circles" & "Betsy's Music Class" # "Walking Around the Neighborhood" & "Christmas Cabin" # "Betsy's New Car" & "Outside Job" # "Yearbooks" & "Billy's New Camera" # "Betsy's Christmas Party Part 1" # "Betsy's Christmas Party Part 2" # "To Another School" & "Getting Over a Bully" # "Detectives Are on the Case" & "A Family Grieve" # "Betsy Meets Jimmy Fallon & Betsy Goes Camping" # "Betsy's New Computer & Betsy's Snowy Day" # "School Road & Job Out Lap" # "Baseball" & "Summer School" # "Field Day" & "Trucks" # "Betsy Butcher & Hello Molly" # "Maria Blabs & Betsy Out Gone" # "Hello Billy & Molly Museum" # "Spider Scott & LJ Job" # "Billy Blabs & Sarah Gone" # "A Whole Lotta Hot Air & The Fire Department" # "Responsibilities & Rules of the Road" # "To Tree or Not to Tree & Something Fishy" # "The Police Department & A Visit from the Doctor" # "Homework Rules & Bread and Butterflies" # "All Washed Up & Mrs. O' Connor's Space Rangers" # "Manners Please & Mystery at Lakeshore Farm" # "Big and Little & Computer Fun" # "Making Instruments & Dinosaur Dynasty" # "Treasure Hunt & Betsy in Charge" # "When I Grow Up & Tell Me a Story" # "Election Day & Happy to Be Me" Category:Kids animation Category:Kids animated series Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series Category:PBS Shows